Akuma x Tenshi (Demon x Angel) Soriku Demon x Angel AU
by NorwegianHetalian
Summary: Riku was so diffrent from the other demons. He was much kinder, much calmer and he didn't like violence much, especially to angels. This caused problems in his past life, and he got bullied for it. Now they stopped, but still Riku hates this life. One day he found an injured Angel in the streets of the human world.
1. You Saved Me

Riku were so diffrent from the other demons. He was much kinder, much calmer and he didn't like violence much, especially to angels. This caused problems in his past life, and he got bullied for it. Now they stopped, but still Riku hates this life.

Riku sighed as the last class ended. He took his bag and walked out of the door as his classmates went out too. He then heard his two classmates Lux and Marcie discussing something to each other. He widened his eyes as one of them said about hurting an  
/angel. Riku was not surprised because those 2 are the school's bullies, But still. Angels are the demons' enemies, but he believed otherwise. He believed that they were peaceful and innocent. Something he was bullied for in his life.

He got a little worried and started to follow the two demons. He climbed up in the tunnel from their underground world, up to the human world. There, demons usually hunt for food, scare the humans and steal from them. But Riku never scared any humans,not  
on purpose. In his own thoughts, he didn't notice a branch sticking out in the tunnel. It got stuck into his shirt and ripped it a bit as he climbed more.

"Wha-...my only shirt" said to himself and sighed.

"Oh well whatever" He continued and climbed up. As he got up, he lost track on the 2 bullies.

"Damn." He said to himself as he looked around. It was a silent afternoon. He walked a direction they might have walked. He continued for awhile until he heard wincing from afar. He walked closer and widened his eyes at the sorce. There, a male angel  
/were on the ground covered in blood and had some wounds on his stomach. The angel didn't notice Riku yet as he tried to stand up but without success. Riku stood there in slight shock. Him. He were the victim of Lux's and Marcie's plan. At

first he didn't know what to do, but he soon moved closer towards the angel. The angel spotted him and intantly gasped and tried to stand up more. It looked frightened. Riku tried to raise his hand in a calming matter, but that didn't help much. The  
/angel winced in pain so he stopped moving, glaring at the demon that slowly moved towards him. Riku got closer and then stopped, looking at his wounds. Then it hit him. He had to do something, quick. He quickly picked the angel up, holding the angel  
/as he flew up with his demon wings. The angel screamed but held onto the demon, looking more terrified. Riku knew what he had to do. He had a secret place he could go to whenever he was feeling down or annoyed by the other demons. An abounded house  
/in the human world. There, he knew he had seen the medical box the owners left behind. He flied there as quickly as possible and landed outside safely, making the angel stand up.

"W-Why did you bring me here? Are you going to kill me?!" The angel said when they landed. Riku held him as they walked towards the door, while saying nothing. He got inside and quickly satthe angel into the old and dusty couch. Of course, Riku

never bothered to clean the place, he never did clean in his life.

"Wha-!" The angel said as he got onto the couch,trying to get up again ready to escape.

"Stay. Wait here." Riku finally said with a calming voice. He were a bit shy to speak much to the angel. The angel looked at him and sat there again, a bit terrified still. He was too much in pain for moving. Riku quickly ran to where he saw the box and  
/found it. He got back to the angel and crouched beside him. The angel jumped and held onto the couch, staring at him with wide eyes in fear.

"Sit still." Riku said to him. The angel went confused and thoughthe could get attacked, sohe obeyed.

"Uhm... " The angel's voice cracked a bit and then he winced at a stinging pain.

"Ah! Ow.." the angel looked down and saw Riku who began cleaning his wounds with a cotton and some medical liquid.

"Be quiet." Riku said as he continued cleaning. The angel covered his own mouth as he continued wincing at the stinging feeling. It went soon over as Riku was finnished cleaning. He put the liquid away and found bandages. The angel widened his eyes as  
/knew this demon is helping him.

"W..why are you helping me?" The angel asked him as he looked at him who were wrapping the bandages around his belly.

"You're hurt." He said without looking up. The angel went a little curious and calmed down a little.

"I mean.. You're a demon." The angel said and he looked up at him finally. There was a minute of silence before he spoke.

"I couldn't leave you to die. I had to do something." He said. The angel calmed down some more and looked more curious.

"You're...diffrent...from the others." The angel said, the fear in his voice were almost gone. Riku finnished wrapping the bandage around his belly and closed the box.

"I have always been.." Riku said as he stood up, looking at the angel. The angel looked curiously at him in silence.

"Thank you." he said finally.

"You saved me." he then made a slight smile. Riku noticed he wasn't so afraid of him anymore. He shook his head.

"It's nothing..." Riku looked away a bit, now realizing what he have done: Saving an angel. The angel smiled more.

"Ah...What's your name?" The angel asked softly. Riku looked at him again silently.

"Riku.. My name is Riku. You should rest." Riku said calmly back. The angel nodded and layed down, wincing a bit.

"My name is Sora, by the way." Sora said and then he fell asleep after some seconds. Riku watched him.

'Sora..' He thought to himself.


	2. Thank you

»Sora..» he thought to himself. Riku looked at the sleeping angel again, looking so peaceful. He sighed a bit and felt a bit tired too, so he walked over to the other couch. Thinking he would sleep in the same room because He had a feeling he wanted to  
protect him. He layed down on the couch and looked at the angel once more. He found peace in him, it was like they were desinied to meet. Riku shook his head as he snap out of it and shifted to the other side, soon drifting to sleep too.

The next day Sora woke up first, stretcing both arms and wings as he sat up. He looked around a bit and smiles. Then he say Riku and jumped a bit. Just some seconds after, he remembered last night. Dear, What is gonna happen now? Sora worried a little,  
but then he remember how kind he was and how he treated his wounds. He watched the demon curiously. He stood up a bit, not caring it hurts a little. He leaned down and looked at the demon. Then Riku suddenly shifted to the other side in sleep. Sora  
jumped and panicked a bit but calmed down after seeing he were asleep. He looked deeply on Riku's face, which made his eyes widen a bit. He were handsome for a demon. Sora slolwy moved his hand to Riku's cheek, wanting to look at his face more in  
silent.

»mmh...» A sleepy sound came from Riku before he slowly opened his eyes. Sora quickly detatched his hand and were a bit surprised. Riku sat up, scratched his head.

»Oh. You're awake.» Riku said when he saw Sora, still scratching his head.

»Eh.. yeah. Just a minute before you..» Still unsure and lil uncomfertable around riku. Riku saw that so he sighed, looking away a bit.

»How was your sleep?» he suddenly asked. Sora scratched his head a bit.

»Eheh.. Actually I've slept very good.» He managed to smile slightly. Riku blinked and stood up to stretch a bit. Sora felt something slight warm on his cheeks when he watched him stretch.

»Was the couch that good?.. Hm.. I see. Uh, Come with me...» Riku suddenly said and quietly walked to the kitchen. He felt a little awkward knowing Sora's uncomfertable but he tried his best. Sora just stood there without moving and prossessing he had  
to move, he wondered why he felt warmth.

»Are you comming?» Riku asked in the kitchen. Sora jumped a bit and walked where Riku was.

»ahah. Yeah. Sorry.» Sora said alittle quietly. Riku were looking in the cabinets for something.

»Are you looking for something?» Sora blinked as he watched riku search.

»Food.» He said simply without looking at him, still searching. Sora softened his face when he answered and looks around. Riku turned around ans sweatdropped at himself.

»I don't have much..» He trailed off. Sora noticed a basket of pears and apples and shot a smile.

»That's okay. I'll have some fruits. I love them.» Sora smiled and picked up an apple. Riku looked at him in slight surprised but somehow felt relief that the angel sounded like he's more comfertable. Riku picked up a pear as well and took a bite. He  
nodded and they ate in silence.

»Thanks for..uhm..Saving me.» Sora said suddenly, breaking the silence. Riku were finnished his pear and looked at him.

»It's nothing..Really...» Riku said. Sora looked back at him.

»Why did you?» Sora asked a bit serious. Riku paused for a moment.

»I told you yesterday.. Didn't I? .. I just couldn't let you die.» Riku said seriously. Sora blinked in wonder.

»Why?» He said simply. Riku looked away and sighed a bit.

»I know that you're an angel, And I shouldn't be saving you. But, Ever since I were, I don't know how old. I always thought that Angels..weren't that bad. I have nothing against them. I'm strange, right?» Riku said and looked at him calmly. Sora listened  
to him and smiled a bit.

»No... You're not. You're kind.» Sora said which surprised Riku a bit.

»You're...not scared anymore?» Riku asked. Sora shook his head.

»I feel like.. I can trust you..» Sora looked away a bit and noticing how dirty this place is. Before Riku could react, sora interrupted him.

»You know, this place is dirty..» He said silently, but riku heard.

»Ah.. I don't know how to clean. Never cleaned in my life.» Riku said while scratching head a bit. Sora blinked but understood a little. Then he grinned.

»I could help you clean some day. Like a thank you for saving me.» He beamed. Riku looked at him in wonder and confusion.

»You'll...help me?» He asked with slight wide eyes. Sora continued to beam.

»Sure.» He saidsimply with a smile and then he noticed the clock on the wall and widened eyes.

»Oh no. My parents would be worried I'm gone.» Sora said suddenly, losing his smile.

»But are you feeling better?» Riku asked without thinking. Sora looked at him and nodded with a smile. He walked to the living room and to the door. Riku followed after.

»I think I'm strong enough to fly home.» Sora said as he opened the door and walked out. Riku walking behind. Sora turned around and smiled.

»What about this evening? I could come when there's no demons around and help clean.» Riku opened mouth to say something, but paused and thought about it.

»Uh..Fine..» He said, looking away. Sora smiled and opened up his wings, flapping them.

»Good, Then see you then. Bye.' Sora said before jumping up and fly off fast to heaven. Riku didn't really proccess what just happened so he slowly walked inside and stood there in silence. When sora finally got up infront of the heaven gates, he carefully  
opened and got inside. He took a glance at the gate for a few seconds. 'Did I just made a demon/angel friend?' They both thought at the same time before they both walked further to their homes.


	3. Home

'Did I just made a demon friend?' Sora thought again as he entered the gates of heaven. He ran his fingers through his hair. No one will know about this. Never. This meant trouble. Sora walked towards the Castle where his home is. He were greeted byhis  
childhood friend Kairi.

'Sora, where have you been? The king and Queen is worried about you!' She said as she grabbed his arm and dragged himfurther into the castle. Sora almost ran with Kairi as she dragged and looked worried himself. 'How on earth am I going to explainthis  
to my parents?' Oh god. I can't lie. As they went futher in, they opened the door and met the queen running towards them.

'Oh thank god, you found him.' She said and caressed Sora's cheek. Kairi let go of her childhood friend.

'He got home on his own.' Kairi said. Sora scratched the back of his head nervously.

'Where have you been?' the queen asked as she stood up straight and serious.

'Eheheh.. I-I wanted to explore and then I got lost. But! Someone found me and took me in for shelter throughout the night. Ehehe. I've been perfectly safe...' Sora explained fiddling a bit vvith his hands. That wasn't a lie, but he doesnt have to tellher  
he's been on earth and met a demon. The queen looked convinced and smiled.

'Oh, remind me to thank that person. Come now. You forgot your crown too, silly son.' she said and grabbed her son to the side and put a golden prince Crown onhis head. Sora let her and sighed. Back to prince duty. This was the reason he wantedout  
and explore, to avoid his duties as a prince. Not that he hated it alot, but it gets too much for a teenage boy. But he stood up straight, he will do it so he'll go again to Riku faster. Somehow he couldn't wait to fly back and help him. He shook  
itoff and started his duties.

Riku were laying on his bed and playing with his ball of string and coal in his underworld room. Living with a landlord, Botis, a man that he lived with since he could remember. Botis told him he found him in a basket as a baby and was given him asa  
gift from the lord. He told him he were quite lonely so he asked no further. Riku sighed as he sat up as he thought about it still. Did this just happen? What the hell am I going to do now?' he asked himself. His thoughts got interrupted by Botis'  
voice.

'Ey, Food's on the table. It's stewing soup' He grinned and went back to the kitchen. Riku got up and silently folowed.

'What happend to yer shirt?' Botis asked as he noticed riku's shirt were ripped. Riku looked at himself and remembered.

'Oh shit. Oh yeah, I ripped it as went up to earth.' Riku almost never lied either.

'Huh. Damn, I don't have alot of money right now. I'll save some for a shirt.' He grinned. Riku were a bit surprised. He doesn't need to do that.

'You don't have to do that. I'll go back up again and see if I can find those human fixing tools. I know those are good.' Riku quickly said. Botis raised an eyebrow.

'You know alot of the human world... That's my boy! Then you know their moves.' Botis said and sat down vvith a grin. Riku cleared his throat. Yes..sure, he thought and sat down too to eat.

'Yeah, I'll go back up after I'm done eating.' Riku said and he nodded in agreement as they both ate their food.

Sora were done with his chores and sat in his large room, walking back and forth. He were thinking of a plan to sneak out again. He then looked at his wallclock. It's afternoon. He nodded to himself and carefully snook out of his room and towardsthe  
castle's gate.

'And wheredo you think you're going?' The queen interrupted Sora behind him with arms on her hips. Sora widened his eyes.

'Uh. Out? I'm going to find that person, I didn't thank him properly.. Don't worry, I know the way home, of course. eheheh' Sora grinned wide with a hand on the back of his head. She chuckled a bit and shook her head.

'Alright. Don't be late though.' She accepted. Sora beamed and hugged his mom.

'Of course not!' he grinned and waved before opening the door and jumped out. She chuckled.

'He's a teenage boy, he can't help it.' she said to herself and went back to her place.

Riku were already at his secret place, trying to find those fixing tools. That needle and a thread. He checked the bathroom's cabinets but nothing. he looked further into the living room. Sora saw the house and flewcloser. He saw Riku

Through the Terracewindowand got an idea. He landed on the roof just near the window and took a grab of the edge. Thenleaned upside down and yelled 'Riku!' With a big smile. Riku jumped up and looked at him with a hand on his chest.

'OH holy hell,you scared the shit out of me.' Riku said but couldn't help smiling a bit as he heard sora laugh cutely and land on the terrace, opening the terrace door.

'Oh my, I thought Demons is the one scaring people.' Sora said with a giggle, walking towards the demon.

'ha ha. very funny' Riku grinned and hit his arm a bit playfully. Sora chuckled. Riku sighed and looked around a bit again. Sora noticed that.

'Are you looking for something?' Sora asked a bit curious.

'A needle and a thread. I need to fix my shirt. I ripped it on my way up yesterday.' he said with a little sweatdrop. Sora beamed.

'I could help you find some.' He smiled and started to look around the room before Riku could reply. He just shook his head. 'This guy...' he though but smiled and started to help.


	4. Fixed

'This guy...' He thought, but smiled and started to help. Sora searched on a desk close to the living room mirror.

'Ah! I found them!' He said and pulled out a needle and some black thread. He grinned wide. Riku turned to him.

'Oh, so I had some indeed.' he said and Sora nodded before approaching him.

'Here. You can fix it.' Sora said and gave him the needle. Riku accepted but stood there silent. Sora noticed this.

'You...do know how to sew.. Right?' he asked. Riku shook he head. Then Sora chuckled a bit.

'That's okay. I know how.' Sora beamed a little and tried to fit the thread into the needle's hole. Riku blinked.

'You'd do that for me?' he asked a bit honored. Sora smiled kindly.

'Of course. We're friends, right?' Sora said as he finally got the thread through the hole. Riku smiled a bit and nodded.

'There. You need to take your shirt off, unless you want me to prick you.' Sora said with a grin.

'Ah, no' Riku chuckled and took his shirt off revealing quite muscular abs and arms. Sora watched him take it off and then stared at his body, feeling his cheeks blushed deep red making him speechless. Riku gave him the ripped shirt.

'Here.. Sora?' He said snapping infront of him.

'Are you okay?' Riku asked a bit conserned. Sora continued to stare at his body. 'Oh my god... he's actually hot.' Sora thought to himself not hearing Riku. he snap out of it and shook his head, make him blush more red.

'U-uhm. Yeah, sorry eheh. Maybe still a bit shaken from last night. heh' he said quickly and took his shirt, not making eyecontact with him trying to hide his blush. Riku tilted his head then nodded a bit.

'I'm still scary to you?' he asked without hesitation.

'N-no! I mean... noo you're not. Just uhm curious about demons.' Sora said a bit nervously. Why was he nervous? he thought. He clearned his throat and started sewing the start of the rip.

'Ah, I see..' Riku said rather calmly. Sora tried to calm down, instead starting a conversation.

'So.. you're here alone... you don't have any parents?' Sora suddenly asked, feeling himself calm down as he continued to looked up at him.

'Ah.. No.. just a landlord I'm living with. He's been taken care of me since I can remember.' Sora listened carefully but looked a little sad.

'Aw.. I'm sorry.' He said. Riku shook his head.

'It's fine, somehow I like talking to you.' Did Riku just say that? Riku himself were a but surprised. Sora smiled widely.

'Me too. You don't remember having parents at all?' he asked curiously.

'No. My landlord said he found me in a basket when I were a baby.' Sora gasped a bit. He got more curious and wanted to know more about him.

'Oh my. Did they abandon you? How horrible.' Riku widened eyes a bit, he never really think about his parents. Sora almost were finished sewing his shirt.

'Do you have anything from the basket?' Sora asked further wanting to help him. Riku smiled a bit.

'A blanket.' He said simply as he watched him finish sew. Sora gave him the shirt back.

'There.. I want to find them. There must be a way.' Sora said a bit serious but riku took the shirt on and looked a bit away.

'If they sent me away, means they didn't wanted me.' Sora looked sadly at him.

'Riku...' He felt sorry for Riku and without hesitation hugged the demon. Riku blushed a bit and didn't know what to do with his hands as he hesitantly moved them. Sora smiled in the hug before detatching.

'You haven't been hugged before?' he asked as he noticed riku's slight struggle.

'Uh, no.' Riku said. Sora giggled a bit and took his arms.

'Like this, I'll show you.' he said as he made Riku's arms wrap around him. Riku let him do so before he could detatch.

'Oh like Humans do..' Riku said and sora nodded with a smile. Riku looked at him and then noticed the crown on his head. He blinked.

'Wait..is that..?' He said as he pointed at sora's head. Sora realized he forgot to put the crown away before going and panicked a bit.

'Uh, I-It's not what you think!' Sora quickly said but it were obviously what it was. Sora sighed and gave up. Then he stood up and scratched the back of his head.

'ehehe. I'm a prince.' He said with a slight smile. Riku got a little shocked. Sora looked away a bit.

'there's a reason I were out at night yesterday. I wanted to be free from all these prince duties. It were too much. But as the reckless teen I am...' Sora said a bit sadly at the end.

'Why didn't you tell me?' Riku asked after he proccessed this.

'I had alot of other things in my mind.' Sora chuckled and Riku understood with a small grin.

'Thank you, btw. You stitched my shirt.' Riku said with a slight smile. Sora noticed the smile and thought looked cute so he blushed a bit.

'No problem.' he said with a wide grin and hands on his waist.

'But though, I came for helping you clean your house.' Riku groaned as he heard that and Sora laughed.

'I need supplies. Come on, I'll show you how it's done.' Sora said and grabbed Riku's arm. Riku were taken back by this and followed.


End file.
